In Love With Murder
by White Wine
Summary: This is about a girl who has a boyfriend,He says that he loves her but is he really out to kill her?


In Love With Murder

Chapter One

"Man isnt he a cutie" said Amanda

"Oh yes he is" said Jen

"Omg he is walking over here"said Amanda

"Well dont panic just stay calm"said Jen

Slowley but surley the tall man comes over.He has dark brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen. He had mucles and carried himself nice. "Hello" said the man. "Hi" said Amanda. "I couldnt help but notice you over here and I was just wondering if you would be interested in getting something to eat with me"said the man. "Well I guess I could have dinner with you or something"said Amanda. "Sweet, my name is Brian whats your name". "Amanda". "Well Amanda I will pick you up here lets say 6 on Friday?." said Brian. "sounds good" said Amanda. They both turned around and went there seperate ways Jen was bouncing up and down to hear the news about what had been going on. "I am going out with him on Friday" said Amanda. "Nice now all we have to do is get you something to wear I think I have something that will do". Said Jen. "Nice I will meet you at your house tomrorow" said amanda.

The next day Amanda went over to Jens house to see what she could find. She went up to the door and no one answered. So being how close the two girls were she had her own key. Amanda opened the door and started to walk and find Jen. She was nowhere to be found she went in the kitchen and there laying on the table was a note to Amanda.

Dear Amanda,

I forgot that I had to do things today it slipped my mind. Feel free to look in my closet and see what you would like my mom said you could even look in her closet not that you would want to or anything but you can. Well call me later and let me know how the date went

Much Love,

Jen

After reading the letter Amanda went upstairs to Jens room. She looked in her closet and all of her dresser doors and did not find a thing. So she decided to go just for the hell of it and look in her moms room. She walked in to the closet and she didnt find anything. When she started to walk out something caught her eye at the back of the closet. It was a silk black dress with thick straps. Amanda took the dress out of the closet and decided to put it on. "Damn I look good" she said to herself. To her amazment the dress fitted perfect. It was almost like the dress was made to fit just her. "This is what I am going to wear" she said. She packed up the dress in a bag and went to her house. She went home and put some curl in her hair and some makeup on. She slipped on the dress and some cute fancy shoes and headed out the door.

When Brian arrived he couldnt believe what he had seen. He thought that she was the prettiest thing that he had ever seen. They went out to a nice resturant and had a nice quite dinner together. "I have something to ask you amanda" said Brian. "Yes" said Amanda. "I know we have on;y known eachother a short amount of time but I was wondering if you would like to get together" said Brian. "I would love to"said Amanda. After they had dinner Brian walked Amanda back to her house and kissed her goodnight. They had made plans to see eachother everyday that week.Then Amanda went inside and went to bed to dream about her perfect guy.

Over the next few weeks everything seemed to be going fine. Amanda and Brian were going out on dates and just hanging out. Until one day things had a sudden turn for Amanda. Amanda was at Brians house and they were both laying in bed. Amanda had just woke up and she wanted to go and take a shower. So Amanda got out of the bed and went and turned the shower on and got in. All of a sudden she hears the bathroom door creep open. "Brian is that you sweety?"said Amanda. Then out of nowhere the shower curtin flings open and there is brad standing in front of her with a discussed look on his face."Did I say you could get out of the bed and go elsewhere?".Said Brian. "Im sorry..." and then five seconds later Brand grabs Amandas arm and pushes her with all of his might against the shower wall. Amanda looses her balance and hits her head on ledge and blacks out. Brian looks down at her and just walks away leaving Amanda alone in the shower he turns out the lights and closes the door.

This is the start of the story its the end of chaper one if you could please do a review and let me know what you think and I will post chapter 2


End file.
